


[Podfic of] Starstruck (by akaVertigo)

by Port



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Community: fandomaid, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Starstruck by akaVertigo.</p><p>When America's shiniest superstar disappears in Japan, management calls in the only person likely to find him. Too bad, he's also the last person who wants the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Starstruck (by akaVertigo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetealeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetealeaves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253650) by [akaVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaVertigo/pseuds/akaVertigo). 



> Recorded for tanpopo03 on LJ, who generously purchased my services in the fandomaid auction benefiting the Philippines.
> 
> 9/5/2015 Note: The file has been updated to correct a couple of technical glitches.

cover art by Port

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/788r8viwkzoxt4d/Starstruck.mp3?dl=0) | 3:58:13 | 218 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
